


Tickets

by Nomin_Ambassador



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaemin loves horror movies, Jaeno, Jeno is whipped, Jisung just want his ship to sail, M/M, Movie Dates, Romance, Star Gazing, nct - Freeform, nomin, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomin_Ambassador/pseuds/Nomin_Ambassador
Summary: Jaemin wants to watch Annabelle.Jeno just wants to confess."Based from the fansign event where Jeno said he wanted to watch Annabelle."





	Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED A HALLOWEEN FIC BUT IM ALWAYS LATE SO HAHAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> Also, I know that Annabelle was shown this year but I needed it to fit the story. I made everything up so some things might sound weird! HAHAHAHAH

 

-

“Jaemin-ah! I got us seats for the premier viewing of Annabelle.” Jeno came rushing holding two tickets of the said movie. He was pretty excited to inform the younger, running towards their dorm right after purchasing the movie tickets. 

  
Jeno went through a lot of trouble to get them. First, he begged their manager to allow them to go out and watch the movie- which was not that easy. Especially when they’re in the middle of practicing their comeback for the first quarter of the year. 

  
2017 passed like a bliss and it’s already January of 2018, just about the time where NCT DREAM finally got their smiling engine Na Jaemin back. They were all happy that dream7 is finally happening, and Jeno is more than glad to welcome his bestfriend when the brunette came to move into their dorm again. Jaemin became a hundred times more dedicated to practice now that he got a lot of catching up to do, and he wanted to show his fans who patiently waited for him for more than a year a good comeback stage. If this wasn’t a horror movie we’re talking about, Jeno bets Jaemin would never set practice aside. 

  
Another dilemma that Jeno encountered was the difficulty of purchasing the movie tickets. Jaemin wanted to be one of the first few people who’ll see the film, and the movie franchise is pretty popular in Korea. Many people lined up for the ticketing because reservation online wasn’t available. He even tried using his connections just to buy the tickets with ease but to no avail. So he woke up early that morning, and when he said early, Jeno meant 6am in the morning. He dragged his sleepy ass to get in the line with all the hopeful buyers while waiting for the selling to start. The ticket for the movie is also triple the price of the normal movie, making Jeno groan in annoyance as he pulled cash out of his wallet.

  
After hours of waiting in the line in the coldest weather of the year in Seoul with freezing -2.4°c, Jeno was finally able to get the tickets. Not wasting any more time, he hailed a cab after deciding that he can’t walk to the bus station anymore. After paying the driver and getting out of the taxi, he immediately ran to the building where their dorm is, cursing the sky when it started to snow right before he could enter the door. 

  
Fortunately, the dorm was a lot warmer. Jeno guessed their manager already had their heater fixed. They couldn’t afford getting sick since their comeback is nearing, ofcourse they’ll fix the heater for them.

  
“Oi Jeno! Tone your voice down! The maknaes are still sleeping.” Their leader half whispered-half yelled at the younger when Jeno entered their dorm screaming in excitement. 

  
The dancer rolled his eyes when he found Mark sitting in their sofa with a sleepy Donghyuck on his lap. The latter becomes really soft every morning, and Mark enjoys waking up early just to see that side of Donghyuck. 

  
Leaving the couple, Jeno walked to the direction of his and Jaemin’s shared room with a much lessened enthusiasm. He entered the room slowly not to wake the younger who was still sleeping soundly. Jeno immediately melted when he saw Jaemin laying down on Jeno’s bed snuggling unto the plum haired’s pillow and blanket. Jeno remembered sleeping besides Jaemin the night before but he didn’t expect the younger to stay on his bed after he left. Usually, Jaemin would move back to his own bed when he wakes up without Jeno besides him. 

  
Jeno approached his bed that’s too small for two teenage boys to fit, but with Jaemin everything is possible. With Jaemin, Jeno can make everything possible. It might be obvious by now that the famous NCT lead dancer, visual and gentleman Lee Jeno is absolutely whipped for his bestfriend, Na Jaemin. Plus the fact that he’s actually feeling mushy just by looking at his Nana’s angelic sleeping figure. _(This is so becoming cringey)_

  
Jeno shook his head to stop himself from thinking how adorable Jaemin looked and finally decided to tap Jaemin’s shoulders lightly. It’s already time to wake up and eat breakfast anyways, having exactly and hour and a half to prepare before they go and practice. 

  
 **Or**. 

  
It was just an excuse that Jeno made up to make himself believe that he wasn’t being overprotective and possessive and that he didn’t wake Jaemin up so that Mark has no reason to come to their room anymore to wake the younger up and he won’t be able to see Jaemin in this state. 

  
**Who takes up 1 hour and a half to prepare anyways? No one in this damned dorm.**

  
Jeno’s attempts were seemingly successful as his bestfriend finally stirred and cracked his eyes open, blinking a few times when Jeno’s blinding eyesmile greeted him. He grinned immediately, happy that he finally got to wake up with Jeno’s face being the first thing he sees. 

  
Jeno leaned back to give Jaemin some space as the brunette sat up and stretched his limbs. “Goodmorning Nono!” He chirped before getting out of the older’s bed and washing his face in their bathroom while Jeno waited for him to finish up. 

  
“I have a surprise for you Nana.” Jeno informed the younger from the outside, making Jaemin frantically wipe his face with a clean towel and brushing his teeth at a record time. No matter how hard he would argue, everyone knows Jaemin’s a kid. He would literally leap off a window at the mention of the word “surprise”. 

  
Chuckling, Jeno approached the brunette who just got out of the bathroom. He got a big-ass grin on his face and his eyes were expectant, growing larger than they already are. Jeno had a hard time calming his nerves because dang, Na Jaemin is just too cute for him to take. 

  
The older gulped visibly as his hand traveled to the pocket of his hoodie, taking out the tickets he’d been itching to reveal. “I got us seats for Annabelle’s.” He told Jaemin as he waved the said tickets in the air to emphasize his point. 

  
Jaemin audibly gasped as he dramatically brought his hands to cover his wide opened mouth, his eyes animatedly sparkling like he saw a bag of gold bars. He immediately leaped to embrace his bestfriend as he muttered a series of ‘thank yous’ unto Jeno’s ears not minding how the latter’s body temperature rose when he did. 

  
Jeno tried composing himself as he pried the younger off him, thanking the heavens that Jaemin was too excited to even take notice of Jeno’s flushed cheeks. “You’re really the best Nono! How did you do that? I heard it was really hard to get the tickets.” 

  
The plum-haired boy just threw Jaemin a smug look as he laid down on his bed wanting to get some sleep before practice. They got home really late after last night and waking up early for the ticket selling didn’t help his case. But atleast, he made Jaemin happy. That’s all that matters. 

  
“Na Jaemin how dare you doubt your own bestfriend? Who do you think I am? I’m Lee Jeno ofcourse I could get us seats for the horror movie you’ve always wanted to watch.”

  
 With that he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep, but ofcourse not before hearing Jaemin chanting “WE”RE WATCHING ANNABELLE, LOSERS” as he made his way to their dorm’s living room, waking everyone on purpose. 

 

 

 

_**-** _

  
_**“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”** _

  
Jeno averted his gaze as soon as he heard Donghyuck’s mocking statement targeting him again. It wasn’t new to him but it’s still embarrassing to be caught staring at your bestfriend while he was sweating in front of the mirror of their dance room. 

  
“I was watching his dance because he asked me to help him polish Donghyuck, that’s the only reason why I was staring.” Jeno retorted, still not lifting his gaze back to Jaemin. He fiddled with his water bottle, opening and re-closing the cap repeatedly. 

  
“It’s valid, yes, so why did you stopped when I teased you like a guilty kitten.” If Jeno could see Donghyuck, he knew that the other was smirking, enjoying the taste of Jeno’s misery.

  
Jeno rolled his eyes but he thought of the question. Was he really staring because he was helping Jaemin and not being lost in the boy’s gorgeousness and fluid body movement that he forgot he got a task at hand?

  
If the answer was the second one, you can’t really blame him, Jeno thought. Jaemin is just so beautiful no one could take their eyes off him when he’s dancing, or even when he’s just walking and talking. Jeno could see a certain hypnotic charm in Jaemin that no one could resist, even him. 

  
_But he won’t let Donghyuck win and admit it to him right? He’s that petty._

  
He finally faced Donghyuck after convincing himself. “That’s because you all keep giving malicious comments. I don’t want  things to become uncomfortable for me and Jaemin.” 

  
He saw the other shrugging before getting his own water bottle that was besides Jeno to give to Mark who was now done practicing with Jaemin. He saw the two boys walking towards them and saw how Mark smiled at Donghyuck as the younger welcomed him with a towel and water. 

 

It was an envious scene; it was something Jeno wanted to do with a certain someone since day one.

  
He didn’t notice Jaemin sitting beside him and getting his water before chugging it down. When he finally looked at him, he was already done with Jeno’s water, and tiredly gazing back at him. He didn’t look away this time, downing the beauty of Jaemins features as he stared openly. It surprised him when the younger blinked a few times and looked down, his face flashing a pretty shade of pink. 

  
**Jeno believed it was the after-effect of dancing.**

 

 

 

**_-_ **

  
**_“Sooooo, what did you plan lover boy?”_ **

  
Jeno jumped on his place when Jisung suddenly talked. Averting his gaze to the door of his room, he saw the said male leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed while looking at Jeno with high expectations. 

  
He quirked a brow at the maknae, not understanding what he meant. He was just rummaging his closet for a perfect outfit that he could wear for his and Jaemin’s “purely platonic movie date” before Jisung interrupted him. 

  
The younger can’t help but roll his eyes at his hyung. He carefully closed the door and walked to Jeno’s bed, pushing back the pile of clothes that Jeno already tried. “Duh. Plan? For your date? Don’t tell me you’ll let this chance pass without confessing to him again?”

  
Jeno just glared at Jisung before pulling another sweater from the cabinet, trying it on and hastily taking it off before throwing it over to Jisung while shaking his head. He can’t even pick his clothes how are they expecting him to confess?

  
“You know what hyung? For a handsome and smart guy, you really are a wuss. You’ve been loving him since God knows when and you’re still not thinking about confessing?” Jisung bluntly questioned Jeno with obvious irritation present on his face. 

  
Of all people, Jisung is the one who knows about Jeno’s feelings well enough. Since smrookies days, they’ve been inseparable. The three of them have been practicing their dance more than other members do. The maknae would often cringe when Jaemin and Jeno acts all couplish in front of him, but he would always tease and encourage the two. That’s probably why NCT’s youngest was already frustrated of his two hyungs. Especially with Jeno. 

  
Jeno stopped emptying his closet for a moment to look at Jisung who was all comfortable at his bed. “It’s so easy for you to say that because you haven’t tried being in my shoes. Call me a weaksht, I’m just protecting our friendship.” he muttered before turning back again and continuing with his business. 

  
“Protecting your friendship my ass. I told you he likes you too, what are you so afraid of?” He heard Jisung mocked from behind. 

  
“If he rejects me I’ll shave you bald.” Jeno surrendered, nonchalantly threatening Jisung while picking a black ripped jeans out. You could never go wrong with ripped jeans. 

  
Jisung smiled, picking up a red and gray hoodie from the clothes that were scattered on Jeno’s bed before tossing it to the older. “Wear a thick jacket over that and you’re good to go.”

 

 

 

-

  
“Come on now! We’ll be late if you keep up that pace. You didn’t pay just to see the credits Lee Jeno!” Jaemin called for his bestfriend, irritated that Jeno was taking his time wearing his black Nike shoes that was matched with Jaemin.

 

  
They still have 30 minutes before the movie starts, but he was ecstatic. He had been jumping in excitement since he woke up that day, which got Jeno worried that Jaemin might tire himself before they even get to watch the film. The brunette was too happy he was smiling brightly at everyone and everything he sees- Jeno liked that, at least. 

 

  
The plum-haired boy had just finished tying his shoelace when a soft hand pulled him up and out of their dorm after he heard Jaemin yelled a ‘goodbye guys~!’ which earned him a few grunts and a ‘take care and enjoy your date kids!’ from their leader who was cuddling with Donghyuck again. 

  
Jeno settled a grin on his face when Jaemin finally slowed down but never taking his hand’s off the older’s. They walked to the bus stop hand in hand, and immediately boarded the bus that was already there when they arrived. 

  
They seated at the last row of the bus, Jaemin chattering about the latest Iron Man comic he bought and the Ragnarok film he watched with Chenle and Jisung. Jeno was smiling from ear to ear while listening to the other attentively, he really missed spending time with Jaemin like this. 

  
They used to ride bus on their way home from school when they were still in SOPA, and this looked exactly like before. After a tiresome day with all the practice, schedules and school, it’s amusing how Jaemin could still smile like he just swallowed the sun, talk about his day with much enthusiasm. Jaemin could turn any of Jeno’s bad days into good ones. 

 

Jeno isn’t really a talker, that’s Jaemin’s role. The brunette would often call Jeno boring, no fun, like what the other members call him. And Jeno can’t help but just laugh at his bestfriend, because he knows, at the end of the day Jaemin would still end up talking and hanging out with Jeno more than he does with his other friends. 

  
The older knows that Jaemin loves him. So much. He just hopes its not just platonic. 

  
They finally arrived at the Cinema after going down from the bus and walking a bit. They still got some time to burn so they bought some popcorn and sodas before going in, picking the seat at the center top-most part of the cinema. It’s Jaemin’s favorite area.

  
The two excitedly settled on their seats just before the film started, with Jaemin trying to stop himself from squealing when the creepy intro song started booming through the speakers making Jeno shiver. 

  
He always liked watching horror movies because his father used to tell him that real men don’t fear things like ghosts, but he read some feedbacks about Annabelle from the internet and he found some saying that it was really creepy. He won’t deny that he almost backed out knowing that. 

  
The screen soon showed a huge house in the middle of nowhere with a family playing happily, then the scene where the girl got bumped by a car, then finally the scene where the orphans came to the house. That’s where the two boys started to loose their minds. 

  
Jaemin was covering his eyes halfway through the movie but obviously peeking from behind his fingers, jumping on his seat from time to time and screaming his lungs out like all the other people who were watching the movie. 

  
_Jeno? He was laughing._

He was laughing because the Annabelle doll looked weird, the demon looked hilarious, and Jaemin’s face was nothing like Jeno had ever seen before. To be honest, Jeno enjoyed watching Jaemin’s face contorting in horror than the movie itself. He even saw a tear slipping from the younger’s eyes out of fear. 

  
He chuckled some more, before removing Jaemin’s hands from his eyes. He took the left one and intertwined it on his right hand and giving it a squeeze to comfort the brunette. Jaemin’s hand stopped from trembling momentarily, until the last part of the movie came where there were a lot of jump scares. 

  
Jaemin literally jumped out of his seat and snuggled onto Jeno’s chest, muttering “Mom save me omygosh” like a mantra while crying like a baby. The older wanted to laugh but chose to rub Jaemin’s back affectionately instead, whispering comforting words besides his ear. They stayed like that until the movie ended, Jaemin occasionally turning to the screen so he still won’t miss the storyline. 

  
“Nana, it ended already. Come on let’s get out.” Jeno softly uttered, tapping Jaemin’s back lightly. 

 

Jaemin raised his head and looked up to Jeno through his lashes, making Jeno’s breath hitch. The younger really looked like a poor child who got his candy stolen, it made Jeno’s heart melt. 

  
Jaemin wordlessly got off Jeno, but the latter could hear him sniffing. 

  
Jaemin is too cute Jeno just wanted nothing more than pulling the younger back to his chest and spoon him some more. 

  
But he won’t do that of course. He didn’t want to waste the night giving the other some affection that served no meaning to Jaemin. He got other plans for their date. 

  
“Where are we up to Nono?” Jaemin choked out softly when they finally got out of the cinema. His trembling stopped and his eyes finally dried from his tears, Jeno figured he already calmed down. 

  
The plum-haired smiled down at Jaemin before rubbing soft circles on the back of his palm. “It’s not that late yet. Let’s go get some ice cream and a walk in the park shall we?” He asked, pulling Jaemin to the nearest convenience store around the area. 

  
The brunette just let Jeno drag him, skipping along the way at the thought of getting ice cream with Jeno made his mood much more better than earlier. His Nono really knows how to comfort him. 

  
They entered the store and immediately went to the freezer which displayed variety of Ice cream and popsicles. Jeno didn’t bother asking Jaemin and went to pick vanilla flavored Ice cream for the younger and a mint chocolate for himself. They’ve been friends for so long he already knew what Jaemin wants. He heard Jaemin giggle when he received his ice cream, his smile reaching from one ear to another. 

  
Jeno can’t help but wonder about Na Jaemin’s unrealistic beauty. He knew right from the start that he’s whipped for Jaemin, but he never knew he’ll be ‘this’ whipped. He shook his head to will his thoughts away, focusing to his bestfriend who was already on his way to the counter yelling at Jeno to follow him fast so they could purchase and eat their treats already. And follow him fast and pay for everything was what Jeno really did. 

  
The two exited the store and decided to eat their ice cream in the park just across the street. It made Jaemin even more happy because the park was decorated with pretty lights which were probably decorations for Christmas that weren’t cleared out yet. They looked like stars watching the two of them as they ventured the way to Jeno and Jaemin’s favorite part of that said park- that one particular bench under a cherry blossom tree that shows the clear night sky. 

  
Jaemin always loved the sky, he always loved the stars glistening above. Jeno always loved the sky and the stars and the way Jaemin’s orbs reflected their twinkle. Jeno always loved watching the stars with Jaemin, and he wanted to confess his love for the younger under the stars too. 

  
Luckily, it wasn’t a cloudy night. The odds are all backing Jeno up, for once he thanked Zeus for not ruining it for him. 

  
The two happily devoured their Ice cream, Jaemin finishing it first before they could even reach the bench. He immediately hooked his arm unto Jeno’s and skipped as he hummed EXO’s Kokobop. 

  
“You know, this park is surprisingly empty. This feels like a horror movie, you might be luring me into a dark place before you murder me.” Jaemin teasingly commented, still clinging unto Jeno. 

  
Jeno chuckled before turning to Jaemin and flicking his forehead. “If I wanted to murder you, I could have done it since the first day I met you. You’ve been a pain in the ass ever since.”

  
Both of them laughed along because they knew Jeno never treated Jaemin as a burden. He was never once pissed with Jaemin, and never did he got angry at the younger. Jaemin was not anything other than a blessing to Jeno. And Jeno hoped Jaemin knew that.

  
“Liar. I’ve watched more than enough Horror and suspense movies to tell that you’ll murder me soon. You probably charmed a lot of people before, brought them out for a movie and killed them here too. Atleast tell me if I’m your 13th victim, that’s my lucky number.” The brunette added, not giving up on his theory about Jeno being a murderer. 

  
Jeno flashed his eyesmile before he could stop himself. Jaemin was being silly and that’s another thing he loves about the other. Jaemin could talk about weird things and still make Jeno smile, he could always match the boring atmosphere around Jeno with his bright one. 

  
“Are you saying I charmed you too?” He teased as they approached nearer to their favorite spot. 

  
Jaemin rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless. “Flirt.” He murmured before unclasping his arms from Jeno’s and running towards the bench that was already visible from where Jeno was. The older can’t help but just follow Jaemin who was already sprawled upon the bench when Jeno arrived. 

  
“Yah! Move, I wanna sit too.” Jeno ordered younger, tapping Jaemin’s head to make him get up from where he was laid. He didn’t muttered a single protest as he sat on his butt and gave Jeno some space to settle down to which plum-haired did.

  
“It’s been awhile since the last time we went here. I missed this place.” Jaemin said in awe, looking up in the sky which displayed millions of stars shining brightly above them. 

  
And once again, Jeno was left breathless. The stars reflected from Jaemin’s eyes, and they were indeed beautiful. He stared at Jaemin’s face, his thick but perfectly shaped eyebrows, his cute nose that was already pink from the cold, his natural rosy cheeks, down to his lips- his lips that were stretched widely forming his famous sunny smile. 

  
Jeno missed seeing this beauty, and he doesn’t think he can ever survive losing Jaemin again. It’s now or never. 

  
“Yeah. I missed you too.” He blurted out of the blue, not taking his eyes off the younger. 

  
Jaemin turned to him and offered a warm beam, and it took Jeno a lot to stop himself from pinning the younger down and pepper him with kisses. “Aww, my nono missed me. I’m here now though! I’ll stay as long as you want me to.” 

  
Jeno nodded at the brunette, he moved closer to Jaemin closing the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around the younger’s shoulders as he stared up in the sky. “I want you to stay forever, right here beside me.” 

  
“Idiot, your wife wouldn’t like the idea of adopting your bestfrie--”

  
“What if I’m marrying my bestfriend?” The older cut off Jaemin’s words which caught the latter off guard. He stared at Jeno intently to try and read his mind, but Jeno was just gazing at the stars while he comfortably leaned back on the bench. 

  
Jaemin opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to assume that Jeno was referring to him but the last time he checked, he was THE bestfriend. 

  
He finally settled in just smiling and snuggling closer to Jeno’s embrace. “I’m not gonna marry you I’m not even 20 yet.” He jokingly responded as he closed his eyes and inhaled the cold breeze of January. 

  
“I like you ofcourse, but we can’t marry yet. Our hyungs would choke us if we get married before they do. But we can like, date or something.” Jeno looked down at the younger, breathy chuckles filled Jaemin’s ears. 

  
His eyes snapped opened as he returned Jeno’s gaze. “You like me?” He asked as if it wasn’t clear enough which almost made Jeno facepalm himself. Cute. 

  
“No.”

  
Jaemin’s face displayed a deep frown, before he did his infamous pouty face that he always uses on Jeno whenever Jeno doesn’t favor him. The boy can’t help but burst in laughter, Jaemin never changed. 

  
“Silly, I don’t just like you. I love you Nana~” He clarified before flashing his eyesmile which melted every bits of Jaemin’s heart. 

 

“Whatever, I wont date you!” The younger suddenly shouted after he recovered from the shock of Jeno’s confession, standing on his feet and making a face towards the older before running off. “Catch me first, hyunggg!” 

 

  
**_Jeno may have or may have not giggled a bit to loud, but he really did ran after Jaemin, laughing along the way like the kids they are._ **

 

  
**_And Jaemin may have or have not ended up dating Jeno anyways. That kid obviously loves his bestfriend back._ **

 

  
**_And Jisung (Thank the odds!”) saved himself from getting shaved bald by Jeno._ **

 

  
**_All ended well, all thanks to Annabelle, I guess._ **

 

**_x_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this since week 1 of the month. This is also a compensation for the weeks that I went on hiatus lmao. Please forgive me. Also, since we're having Jaemin's SG and it made me so happy, this serves as my gift to yall. I'm working hard to write more so we could finally reach 200fics for nomin in ao3 TTTTT
> 
> I'm gonna update my other fics so stay tuned~! Talk to me on twitter @xiuchenfinity for more nomin discussions lmao. Please drop a lot of comments~! They make me so happy ♡
> 
>  
> 
> -Ros ♡


End file.
